Ils doivent payer
by Dark FrozenVl
Summary: Elle est tout pour lui, mais n'a d'yeux que pour ce type. Il la voudrait pour lui seul, qu'elle soit sienne, mais malheureusement, les choses ne se passe jamais comme prévu.


Ohayô ^^ Je me lance enfin dans les fanfiction dans le fandom "Anime" depuis le temps que je voulais y venir ^^

Alors, bon, je commence en douceur avec un animé qui... qui m'a pas tant déplu que ça. Bon, je le classerais pas dans mon top 5 des animés qui faut à tout pris voir, sinon on a raté sa vie, mais disons que si je devais lui donner une note, ce serais un : Pas trop mal/10

Vous l'aurez compris, School days est donc ma première victime ^^

Je ne sais pas si la fanfiction serra longue. Mais une chose est sûr, la fin est déjà écrite dans ma petite tête de sadique ^^

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^

Ja ne ^_^

Ils doivent payer !

Chapitre 1.

Retour de vacances.

* * *

« Je te hais. Tu m'entends ?! JE TE DETESTE ! Coureur de jupon ! Sale bâtard ! »

Je suis au lycée Sakakino, en première année, je suis descendant d'une famille à la renommé incomparable dans le domaine de la bourse. Je suis Seishin Konran, fils unique de la famille Konran.

Même que la gloire et l'argent nous tend les bras, cela n'empêche pas mes parents de s'envoyer le mobilier à la tronche. C'était eux qui s'engueulait, tandis que je m'avançais dans mes devoirs. Les vacances entre le premier et le second trimestre touchant à sa fin, il me fallait terminer tout ça.

Le lendemain matin, j'étais assez surpris de ne pas voir ma mère entrain de préparer le petit dej'. La dispute à certainement mal tourné et elle était partie chez une de ses amies. Mon père lui dormait à poing fermé dans son lit. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil pour m'assurer qu'il allait bien, je me hâtais de descendre rejoindre le chauffeur privé de la famille qui devait m'attendre.

Sur le chemin du lycée, l'ambiance était comme d'habitude. Calme. Sereine. J'avais les yeux attiré par le décor qui défilait à la vitre. Embarqué par la musique dans un sommeil profond, ce n'était qu'une fois devant le bâtiment que le chauffeur m'avait tiré du pays des rêves.

« Bonne journée à vous, Monsieur.

-Merci, à tout à l'heure. »

Il partait en trombe, me laissant seul face à ce lycée imposant dont j'étais habitué depuis plus de trois mois. Je rejoignais ma classe sans traîné. De toute façon je ne pouvais pas aller autre part qu'ici, les autres lieux m'ennuyaient profondément. Je prenais place à l'arrière de la classe. Devant moi se trouvait le « couple modèle » Sekai, une jeune fille aux cheveux court brun et Makoto, un gars aux cheveux brun également. Du moins, une partie du lycée le pensait, le reste trouvait que leur relation était quelque peu bancale. En effet, ce gars-là, Makoto, sortait avec Kotonoha à la base, elle le criait à qui voulait l'entendre, mais avant les vacances, ces deux-là se sont rapproché à grande vitesse. Trop pour être des simples amis ! Ça crève les yeux qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais pourtant, la pauvre Kotonoha persistait encore et toujours à dire qu'il était _son_ petit-ami.

« Encore entrain de rêvasser, Seishin ?

-Tien, salut, Hana. »

Hana Aka. Une amie d'enfance. La seule amie que j'ai enfaîte... Une belle brune à lunette fine de couleur rouge et aux cheveux noirs coiffé en deux tresses qui lui tombaient dans le dos et qui s'arrêtaient juste avant les fesses. Elle avait également ajouté un fin ruban rouge dans ses cheveux qui mettait son visage en valeur.

Elle prenait place à mes côtés avec un grand sourire que je lui rendais faiblement, comme à mon habitude.

« Alors ces vacances elles ont été comment ?

-Bof, pas grand chose. » Lui répondis-je d'un air lassé avant de lui retourner la question.

Elle s'était donc lancé à cœur joie à me raconter ses vacances de Juillet à Août avec son crétin de Taisuke. Mais alors que je l'écoutais me raconter tout ça, je voyais faiblement le reflet de Makoto dans ses lunettes la fixer intensément, ce qui la fit rougir mais sans pour autant être désemparé.

« ...Et tu vois enfaîte, cet espèce de pervers voulait à tout pris y aller, sauf que je les connais bien les gars dans son genre. Ils font les fier, mais une fois à l'intérieur, ils ressemblent à des gamins... Dis tu m'écoute ?

-Oui bien-sûr.

-Mouais... Enfin, bref. Et un soir il me forçait tellement la main que j'ai fini par craquer et à dire oui. »

 _« Tss. J'aurais dû parier que ce con voulait sortir avec elle juste pour la sauté... Attend une minute ?! »_

« Tu... Tu as couché avec ce naze ? » Dis-je d'un air choqué.

« Nooon ! Enfin, du moins j'étais prête à le faire, mais quand il m'a montré son « dragon légendaire » j'ai explosé de rire ! On aurais dis un sexe d'enfant tellement c'était petit ! »

Je soupirais mentalement de soulagement. Même qu'elle m'avait déjà avouer avoir déjà fait l'amour à plusieurs mec, savoir que ce con lui était passé dessus...

« Du coup tu es célibataire maintenant ? »

Makoto venait de s'invitait dans la conversation. Super...

« Oui. Ton meilleur ami n'a visiblement pas supporter ma petite blague. Il ne répond même plus à mes appels ! »

Et là où un meilleur ami aurait défendu celui à qui il tenait, Makoto avait dépassé toute mes espérances !

« Taisuke est un idiot qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. »

 _« Sérieux, Makoto ? T'es décevant. »_

« C'est vrais que, Taisuke n'était pas très futé. Il me demandait sans cesse de l'aide pour ses devoirs et c'était d'un pénible, car il ne comprenait rien !

-Peut-être que tu pourrais venir m'aider ? On dois rendre un devoir jeudi et j'ai encore du mal à le conclure... »

 _« Pitié, Hana, dis non ! »_

« Héhé ! Dis Makoto ? T'as pas déjà une copine super intelligente qui peut t'aider ? »

 _« Bien joué, Hana ! Et paf dans tes dents ! Tien, en parlant de Sekai... »_

Elle avait quitté sa table pour aller parler à sa meilleure amie.

« Je lui aurais bien demander de l'aide. Mais le souci, c'est qu'elle travail le soir...

-Hum...

-... Après si tu refuse, je ne t'en voudrais pas hein !

-Ça marche. »

 _« PAAAAAAAAAARDON ?! »_

« Oh super, merci infiniment, Hana ! Tu me sauve la vie ! »

À ce moment, le professeur faisait son entré, alors chacun repris sa place dans le calme.

« Bonjour, jeunes gens. J'espère que ces vacances ont été des plus revigorantes et vivifiantes pour vos jeunes cerveaux ! Je vous rappelle que vous avez jusqu'à jeudi pour ramener votre devoir. »

 _« Y'a aucun souci là-dessus, prof. J'ai déjà tout fini, contrairement à d'autre... »_

Tandis que le prof faisait son discourt habituel de la rentré, je voyais les deux tourtereaux écrire sur les coins de leurs cahiers pour se passer discrètement des mots, mais loin d'être une comère, je me concentrais sur le court qui allait suivre.

La semaine passa sans embûche, et en un rien de temps, un moi venait déjà de s'écouler ! Les vielles habitudes étaient déjà revenu. Tout était comme avant les vacances... Excepté une chose. Je regardais discrètement ma voisine qui fixait l'extérieur d'un air perdu, alors que notre professeur nous dictais un texte à réécrire en Anglais. Sans pour autant arrêter d'écrire de la main droite, je gribouillais quelque chose de la main gauche et passa le mot à Hana.

 _« Nôtre casse-croûte du midi tien toujours ?:D »_ Avais-je écris.

Sa réponse m'avait quelque peu attristé.

 _« Non désolé, j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu :( On verra ça une autre fois ) »_

Autre chose de prévu ? Quoi donc ? Je me le demandais bien.

Après le court d'écriture interminable, nous étions libre pour aller manger un morceau. Comme à mon habitude pour éviter les foules, je sortais le dernier et sur la route de mon coin tranquille je me disais que ce serrais bien de changer un peu mes habitudes... Pourquoi ne pas aller manger sur le toit du lycée ? De là-haut, j'aurais une super vue et la tranquillité absolu ! Je faisais donc demi-tour et montais les marches quatre par quatre. J'avais la chance de faire partie du club d'astronomie, et donc de posséder une des clefs pour accéder au toit ! J'actionnais le déverrouillage de la porte tout en soupirant, fatigué de l'effort que je venais de faire.

Personne à droite ? Personne à gauche ? Géniale ! J'avais eu peur un court instant de tomber sur des étudiants entrain de se bécoter, mais après tout, j'aurais comme si je ne les voyais pas. Je progressais sur le toit immense du lycée entouré de grille pour que personne ne puisse tomber par accident. Le temps était idéal, le vent appréciable, et surtout, il n'y avait personne ! Je prenais donc place sur un banc à l'écart de tout et m'installais donc pour manger avec ma musique dans les oreilles.

Mon plat fut assez vite avalé, et j'avais une heure à tué... Alors je m'allongeais pour faire une sieste.

Une heure après, mon album de musique se coupa, se qui me tira du sommeil. Je m'étirais tout en bayant aux corneilles, quand soudain j'entendis une voix paniqué... Elle me semblait familière cette voix !

« Non arrête ! Il y a quelqu'un !

-Non t'inquiète pas, j'ai vérifié. Détend-toi plutôt ma belle...

-Ma... Makoto, je sais pas si on fait bien de faire ça sur le toit... On pourrais nous voir !

-Dis pas n'importe quoi Hana. Personne ne viens jamais sur le toit, sauf ces crétins du club d'astronomie, mais seulement la nuit. »

Caché dans mon coin, j'assistais à une chose horrible !

« Ma...kotoooo... »

Dites moi que je rêve ! Que c'est un cauchemar ! Hana ! Non... Ce... Ce n'est pas vraiment toi hein... ?

Je ne parvenais pas à bouger le moindre muscle. Tétanisé et dégoutté par ce que je voyais !

Une fois leur petit affaire terminé, j'attendais de les voir partir pour sortir de mon coin. Je fis à peine deux pas et je tombais au sol pour vomir ce que j'avais manger il y a moins d'une heure.

De retour en classe avec quinze minutes de retard, le prof ne se gênait pas pour me passer un savon. J'avais beau être le plus doué de toute la promotion, les professeurs ne laissaient rien passer ! Je lui présentais mes excuses et été rejoindre ma place lorsqu'il me l'avait ordonné d'un ton froid en ajoutant.

« Vous me décevez, Seishin. Vos parents en entendront parler. »

Génial ! Et un avertissement ! Il en faut trois dans cette école pour passer dans un espèce de tribunal et être juger apte ou non à rester dans cette école. Il ne m'en fallait donc que deux de plus pour y passer... Fort heureusement, mes notes étaient un argument de poids contre ce système pourri !

Je prenais place en silence sans trop faire de vague. L'odeur du parfum d'Hana m'avait empli les sinus. Logique, elle n'allait pas revenir en cours avec l'odeur de l'autre crétin sur elle ! Elle m'adressait un sourire tout en haussant épaules et sourcil comme pour me demander pourquoi j'étais en retard. Je roulais simplement les yeux en guise de réponse, avant de littéralement fusiller Makoto du regard. Heureusement, demain c'était le week-end ! Et j'avais toute une journée de prévu avec Hana ! J'allais avoir l'occasion de lui demander des explications.

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce week-end, Seishin ! On vas bien s'amuser !

-Ouais... moi aussi, si tu savais...

-Tu n'as pas l'air très emballé... Tu es sûr que ça va ? Regarde-toi tu es tout pâle !

-Oui oui ça va... C'est... C'est sans doute le prof qui m'a fait froid dans le dos... !

-Tss, petit trouillard vas ! » Me taquina-t-elle en tirant la langue. »

Je comptais bien me lancer ce week-end ! Agir avant les choses n'empire entre elle et Makoto ! Je ne comptais pas le laisser faire plus longtemps !

xoOox

Trois mois plus tard.

« Hana Aka était une fille attachante et serviable. Toujours souriante. Sa gentillesse n'avait d'égale que sa générosité... »

 _« Impossible... C'est un cauchemar ! »_

Le corps inanimé se trouvait là, dans cette boite en bois... Du moins ce qu'il en restait.

« Puisse-tu reposer en paix, Hana Aka. »

Son cercueil disparaissait à vue d'œil, en même temps que mes sentiments et tout ce qui allait avec.

Sur le chemin du retour je n'avais pipé mots. Étant en deuil, mes parents le comprenaient bien. En entrant dans ma chambre plongé dans le noir, je me laissais aller aux larmes en silence, alors que je sentais la haine et la colère m'envahir !

 _ **Saw Theme-song-Hello Zepp.**_

J'allumais ma lumière de chevet tout en fusillant mon mur muni d'un tableur en bois. Je le retournais, dévoilant un plan de la ville avec des cercles et des inscription d'écrits dessus. Tout ces noms se répétaient dans ma tête. J'entendais leurs voix, leurs rires, je voyais leurs visages satisfait ! Ils me l'ont enlevé ! Ils m'ont enlevé MA HANA !

Mon regard fut aussitôt attiré par le miroir à mes côtés que je fis voler en éclats avec un coup de poings ! Avec le sang qui s'écoulait de cette dernière, j'inscrivais le mot « tuer » à côté de chacun des nom.

Je te le promets, Hana. Ils payeront tous pour ce qu'ils ont osé te faire ! Ces misérables ! Ces lâches ! Ils se sont bien payé ta tête... Et toi, tu n'as rien vue venir. J'aurais dû te prévenir... Mais m'aurais-tu cru ? Aurais-tu cru ton ami d'enfance ? Moi-même j'en ai des doutes...

Demain, c'est retour en classe... sans Hana... sans... sans Seishin...


End file.
